Pallets are primarily used to accommodate the bulk handling and transport of products and materials. Typically, a pallet comprises a flat, elevated top surface for supporting a load, such as goods, containers, or packages, a sufficient distance above the ground or floor so that the fork of a forklift can be inserted under the top surface in order to move the pallet with the entire load thereon from place to place. Traditionally, most pallets have been made from pieces of wood, specifically soft wood, assembled with metal fasteners such as nails or screws. However, a number of problems face present day users of conventional wooden pallets. The rising cost of making and repairing wooden pallets has detracted from the overall cost effectiveness of palletized shipments. Wooden pallets are heavy, bulky and cumbersome, and empty wooden pallets require substantial storage space. It is especially costly to transport empty wooden pallets by rail or truck for reuse.
Accordingly, a pallet constructed from a readily recyclable material, such as corrugated paperboard, is especially desirable. In warehouses and retail stores, separate receptacles are commonly provided for collecting, compacting and/or storing recyclable materials, such as paperboard and plastics. The recyclable materials can then be retrieved, and oftentimes sold, and recycled into new materials and/or products.
The present disclosure generally provides a foldably constructed force-resisting structure that addresses the above described problems and/or which more generally offers improvements or an alternative to existing arrangements.